


Priceless

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thief Derek, Thief Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been planning this heist for months. Everything was right on track. He knew the ins and the outs of the heavily guarded castle—that’s what it was like. Everything was falling into place. He knew what time the guards were going to be in position to be doing other things and he knew how to knock them out if he had to, the lasers guarding the Gem, he could easily diffuse. He was an expert at not being caught on Camera.</p><p>The only thing he didn’t count on was Derek Hale; his Nemesis—stealing the Gem from him. <i>His</i> Gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

Stiles had been planning this heist for months. Everything was right on track. He knew the ins and the outs of the heavily guarded castle—that’s what it was like. Everything was falling into place. He knew what time the guards were going to be in position to be doing other things and he knew how to knock them out if he had to, the lasers guarding the Gem, he could easily diffuse. He was an expert at not being caught on Camera.

The only thing he didn’t count on was Derek Hale; his Nemesis—stealing the Gem from him. _His_  Gem. 

~*~

Stiles crept through the air conditioning ducts with smooth agility, careful not to set off any alarms they might have. He had on a slim black body suit which other people would probably laugh at and say was for women, but it worked, okay? 

He got the job done easier when he wore a body suit. He liked how his body looked in them too. 

When he came to the vent, he took a screwdriver from his pocket and unscrewed it, carefully setting it back in the vent. He grabbed his harness, sticking a piece at the top of the vent so when he went back up, he could easily with precision. 

By the time he got to the Gem, already diffusing the lasers, he was furious. It was a fake. A fucking fake. He knew the real one from heart. 

Stiles looked up and saw none other than Derek Hale getting away with his Gem and when Derek looked over him and just smirked at him. 

Fucking bastard. 

Stiles set the lasers back in place and ran back up into the vent. If he hurried he could catch Derek before he was in another country. 

~*~

Stiles caught Derek getting into a car with the windows rolled down. Foolish move. Stiles jumped on the top of the car, moving the side and sliding into the window, getting next to Derek on the passenger. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Derek asks furiously, eyes trying to concentrate on the road.

Stiles scowls, “I could ask you the same thing. Running off with my Gem. It doesn’t belong to you, Hale.”

Derek looks at him in between trying to steer the wheel, the darkness outside from the night sky harder for him to concentrate when he’s got another thief to deal with. 

"It’s not yours. It’s a priceless Gem. It doesn’t belong to anyone." Derek scoffs.

"You know, when you fucked me that one time in Monte Carlo, I didn’t expect you to go off and steal one of my heists." 

"Things change." Derek says easily. 

"Yeah, they do." Stiles agrees, moving over to take the Gem from Derek’s side where he’s got it hidden in his jacket. Stiles moves so he’s already out the window with only his face in the window talking to Derek. 

"Well this was fun." Stiles grins. "I’ll guess I’ll see you." Stiles disappears into the night after that, a smirk on his lips, kissing the Gem.

Derek slams on the brakes, cursing. “Fuck!”


End file.
